


【金钱】云朵布偶

by AliceHolland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 文中时间点为2019年5月！
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceHolland/pseuds/AliceHolland
Summary: 王耀患上棉块症，而阿尔弗雷德发现自己爱上了他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.CP米耀。  
2.国设，是糖。  
3.重度OOC预警，认真的。  
4.再次强调：文中时间点为2019年5月，请勿代入现实。
> 
> 祝食用愉快～

王耀觉得自己最近不太对劲。

就像漫天的柳絮在春日的风里纷飞，从无到有，席卷成一场梦幻而恼人的大雪，他说不清楚这一切是从何时开始的。也许是因为今年的四月一直断断续续地下雨，气温总是暖不起来，而他前几日又贪凉多吃了半碗红豆冰；也许是因为院里老太太的猫走失了，他帮着寻了两天，跑遍了方圆五里攀满爬山虎的墙根与飞着成群鸟雀的公园，却一直没找见小猫的踪迹；也许是因为这时节纽约的阳光正好，映得联合国大厦前的紫藤萝与重瓣樱花摇曳生姿，枝繁叶茂的皂荚树投下如梦般温柔的阴影，一串串玲珑剔透的嫩黄小花隐在重叠的叶里，阳光照射下宛如刚刚雕琢而成的玉，把时间折射得既漫长又安静，以至于连国家都会有那么一瞬间放松了对世界的警惕，像温水中的青蛙，对命运的安排浑然未觉，还以为是上天在闲暇之余的无聊馈赠。  
他把目光从窗外收回，落在面前摊开的文件上，五秒钟之后再次望向窗外，如此反复。他听见世界的大英雄喋喋不休而中气十足的发言，这位年轻的国家似乎总有用不完的精力，生机勃勃的蓝眼睛里永远跃动着亮晶晶的光点，很容易让人联想到希望、自由、歌声或者其他什么很棒的东西，但如果跟他足够熟悉就会明白，事实根本不是如此。可话说回来，又有谁能拒绝阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯呢？这样一个高大英俊，脸上挂着灿烂笑容，而又孔武有力的青年？  
事实上，当你面对像这样的人的时候，最好的办法就是选择被他征服，并且这也正是他所希望的。如果你不能被他的魅力征服，可能就得被他的武力征服了。不识时务想挑战第二种选择的人不乏前车之鉴，大多数都没什么好下场——  
其中极少数不在此列、现在正百无聊赖按揉着脖颈的古老国家再一次试图用别的东西转移自己的注意力，在会议室老盯着窗外看实在让他昏昏欲睡。于是他转而开始凝视正在发言的阿尔弗雷德，刻意让自己忽视那些没营养的废话，而专心地用视线描绘起这位野心勃勃的年轻国家的脸。  
起初他并没觉得哪里不对。年轻人稻草金的发顶因为发胶没抹匀而支棱起来的一撮额发，坚定又饱含激情的海蓝的眼珠，挺直的鼻梁与清晰的下颌线（鉴于他平时热量爆炸的食谱，能保持这一点确实令人惊叹），然后是象牙色的喉结，宽阔的肩膀，在空中挥动的有力的手臂，以及结实的胸膛，每一处都无限地接近完美。

如果——

像是有蝴蝶突兀地在胃里扑棱了一下，不知道为什么，就在这一刻，王耀的心里毫无来由地闪过一个近乎荒唐的念头。

如果被这个人拥抱的话，一定很温暖吧。

“综上所述，必须确保这项技术的进步仍然受到我们独创性的推动，并且为了我们人民的利益而应用……”  
阿尔弗雷德还在滔滔不绝地演讲，主题大概是关于人工智能或者其他类似的东西，随便什么，恐怕就连讲话人自己都不关心。不知道是有意还是无意，自从发觉了王耀近乎直白的凝视，年轻人的那双太平洋一般蔚蓝的眼珠就常常似有若无地瞟向这里。从上帝视角来看，那模样有点冒傻气，简直让人疑心他与其说是不想对上王耀的视线，倒更像是在反复求证这一点，并且从中获得某种自尊心的满足。如果王耀今天没有一反常态，太过沉浸在自己的世界里的话，他一定能敏锐地发现阿尔弗雷德近乎促狭地挑起了右边的眉毛，那是要出其不意整人一下的表情。

“……你说对吗，王耀？”

会议室里一片寂静。

突兀被点到名字的国家愕然地睁大了眼睛，秋水一般澄净的琥珀瞳仁里明晃晃映出他的倒影。  
五秒钟前话锋一转的阿尔弗雷德挂上了恶作剧成功的笑容，抱着胳膊等他的反应。他站得很远，大概有五米，八米，或者更多。窗外没有风，只有阳光星星点点跃动在清澈翠绿的树影间，一只麻雀落到窗沿，静止般停在那里，时间像克洛托项链上的珠子一颗颗滑落。  
王耀张了张嘴，想要说些什么，所有的话语在出口之前的瞬间化作了皂荚花摇晃的金色影子。  
他仿佛听见一些细微的，奇妙而绵密的声响，仿佛洁白蓬松的棉絮被填充到什么东西的里面。  
有几声低低的惊呼传来。在他的目光里，那年轻人渐渐褪去了好整以暇的笑容。他的眉头皱起，眼中透出深深的迷惑、惊讶与不可思议，仿佛有什么他一直自认为熟悉的事物一夕之间变得让他看不懂了。他偏了偏头，像是要确认什么似的眨了眨眼睛，可这个为了看得更清楚而做出的动作让他更迷茫也更不解了。于是他离开了演讲台，大踏步地向他走来。他看起来有些犹豫，越走近那个素来沉稳的东方人，他的脚步就越轻也越慢，像是怕惊飞了午后阳光里一只停栖在床头布偶纽扣上的蝴蝶。  
驻足在他的面前，年轻人望着他，有些不确定地伸出手，拇指的指尖轻轻拂过他的脸颊。

——“王耀，你怎么哭了？”


	2. Chapter 2

像今天这样不痛不痒的的主题本不必阿尔弗雷德特意跑来讲话，但他却将这视为这段日子以来难得的放松。他最近在国际上有些低调，上司的连任准备工作占用了他相当多的精力和时间，费心思协调与国际盟友的关系同样让人头痛欲裂，维持世界顶端的位置并不像有些人想象的那么轻松。  
好吧，现在看起来，他还有更多的事情要做。上帝从来不肯让他的宠儿多休息哪怕一刻钟。  
“我知道，我知道——嘿，你那是什么语气？HERO当然会照顾好他的，况且这又不是……我说了不是！HERO怎么会知道他怎么了？……上帝在上，我发誓我什么都没做过，至少今天绝对没有。比起这个，你们有时间在这里盘问HERO，不如赶紧问问医生他是怎么回事，要我说，他说不定是生了什么怪病呢。”阿尔弗雷德扬起声音冲着话筒嚷道，又很快因为意识到什么而悻悻地压低了嗓门。  
“我？……”  
电话对面的问话让他噎了一下，下意识地低头看了一眼。  
“我现在走不开。”

他挂断了电话，伸长了胳膊把手机放到床头，怀中搂着的人被他的动作惊醒，发出了一个细软的含糊音节。  
“HERO以前都不知道，你原来还藏着这么黏人的一面。”  
阿尔弗雷德挑挑眉，环在怀里人消瘦肩膀上的手有一搭没一搭地摩挲着那个部位的骨骼纹理。  
“我想你现在大概情绪稳定些了，”他说，“准备好跟HERO解释一下发生什么事了吗？”  
王耀的回应是把圈在他腰上的手臂又收紧了些，把自己更紧密地贴在年轻国家的身上。他现在有些疲倦，但还不至于连话也不想说，并且这位老对手身上温暖的热度确实让他放松而舒适。  
“鉴于现在无论我说什么，你都不会相信，”王耀的声音懒洋洋的，“还是省点力气的好。放心吧，我不会叨扰你太久的。”  
阿尔弗雷德从胸腔里震出几声闷闷的笑。与聪明的人交谈总是让人愉快的，而他也从来不必担心王耀会读不懂他的意思，在这一点上他的确令人欣赏，“不用这么客气，耀。你知道的，我一向乐于助人，只要你开口，这点小忙又算得了什么呢？”  
“哦，你可真是个甜心，阿尔弗。”王耀从他的胸口仰起头，带着近乎纵容的微笑望着他，语气却平淡得一如往昔，“要是你平时也像这么通情达理，那该有多好啊。”  
他们现在的姿势像一对真正的情人，彼此吐出的温柔话语之下却没有一丝真心。  
阿尔弗雷德眼里的笑意淡去，取而代之的是一种凉薄而不信任的光彩。他捏起王耀的下颌，强迫他直视自己，眉骨在蓝色的眼珠蒙上一层铅色的阴影，以一种审视的姿态捕捉着任何可能引起他怀疑的蛛丝马迹。  
“告诉我，王耀。”  
青年压低了声音，目光仿佛要刺穿他的灵魂。  
“你又在筹划什么？”  
“你想算计我，看我的笑话，是不是？想趁我不注意的时候给我使绊子，还是想在我身边探听到什么秘密？我在你眼里是个傻瓜吗？你以为这点伎俩就能让我上当？”  
禁锢着他下巴的力道逐渐加大，王耀的眉头因为疼痛而蹙起，却没有任何反抗，他知道在这个时候挣扎会激起这个年轻人的怒火，而那对他有害无益。

“如果我说，”缄默了片刻，王耀叹了口气，轻声开口，“我只是想要一个拥抱，你会相信吗？”

“我不知道这是为什么，但是好像只有这样才能让我好受一些。你明白吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

阿尔弗雷德长久地盯着他，看到东方人在阴影下甘草糖色的瞳仁里闪动着苦涩而宁静的微光，却唯独没有找到虚伪或者嘲讽的影子。可是这太荒唐了，他想，他是谁，他可是王耀，活了几千年的王耀，他有什么事是做不出的？   
他准保在打什么坏主意，就在那张漂亮的、孩子似的脸蛋底下，说不定掩藏着什么心思。他让自己颜面尽失的时候还少么？向自己示弱对他来说有什么好处？

床头的手机震动了两下，打破了房间里凝固的氛围。金发的年轻人不为所动，最后还是王耀伸手握住了他的手腕，示意他放手。  
“该说的我都说了，信不信由你。”王耀无奈地说。  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了几秒钟，忽然嗤笑了一声，起身离开了倚靠着的床铺，连同那些氤氲的动人的体温也一起被裹挟走了，剩余的热量散落在被褥间，如同海潮退去的沙滩，在印着星条旗的棉布褶皱里迅速冷却。  
他抓起床头柜上的手机，用眼神止住了王耀忽然带上了几分局促的想要下床的动作，“我出去一下。你的体温还是有点低，以防万一，裹好被子在这里乖乖等着。”  
“另外——”  
走到卧室门口的时候，年轻人顿了一下。  
“不要再像那样说话，让人误会你是不是爱上我了。真想骗过我，至少找个高明点的理由。”

王耀想要说些什么，却被合上的门板尽数打断。


	3. Chapter 3

阿尔弗雷德把满桌子散乱的漫画书摞回书架上，从第一期到最新一期排列整齐，只有在这个过程里他才会让自己平心静气做点关于整理的工作。刚才还被花花绿绿的超级英雄封面掩盖的那台落了点灰的传真机正在工作，一页一页往外吐着印满方块字的白纸。这东西放到现在已经稍嫌过时了，但又不是完全没有用场，属于即使想过要搬出去扔掉也多半不会实行的那类家具。  
为什么呢？他烦躁地揉乱了自己的一头金发，想到刚刚那场几乎是他单方面的吵架就觉得不爽，连带着对屏幕上那条提醒他看传真的简讯也看不惯，回消息的动作都带上了三分火气。  
“我尊敬的王先生，是什么让你觉得花时间发一堆见鬼的传真比手机拍张照片给我还要省事？”  
他顺手拿起传送完毕的纸张看了一眼，顿时又头疼地一拍脑门，“老天，还是中文版，难道就没有英文版的翻译吗？这都什么年代了，老兄？”  
回信来得很快，跟他那位兄长一样含蓄又不卑不亢，“我现在在中/国的藏书室，琼斯先生，不是美/国，而且这里只有一台传真机。 P.S. 现在已经是21世纪了，学好中文对您来说没有坏处。”  
阿尔弗雷德拧起了眉头，把手机扔到一边，开始阅读纸上那些宛如一幅幅微型图画的文字。他倒不是真像他说的那样不擅长汉语，然而象形文字的理解确实要比拼音文字复杂，而他向来不太愿意在这方面花费太多的精力。

【有人把这种病叫做‘棉块症’，因为后期病人表现出来的症状，也有人叫它‘布偶症’或‘可回收化综合征’。  
这种病症的致病原因众说纷纭，患者可能原本就患有嗜睡症状，或自身有一定程度的毛绒玩具迷恋情结，也有可能是因为吸入植物棉絮、动物毛发而感染，至今尚无明确定论。】

“哦，这HERO可没想到。”看到这里，阿尔弗雷德没心没肺地咧嘴笑了笑，“他喜欢毛绒玩具吗？”

听本田菊说，王耀确实收藏了不少外表可爱、讨人喜欢的玩偶，但似乎也还没到痴迷的程度。更别说阿尔弗雷德其实一直怀疑，他不过是把那些拉风酷炫的迷彩坦克、航母和五代机模型悄悄藏起来了而已，只在没人的时候才拿出来，让别人永远摸不清他的底牌和野心。不说别的，就在四月份，他跟着代表团去王耀家的时候，那家伙不就是戴着口罩来接他的吗？真让人来气，在世界的HERO面前他还有什么好遮掩的？连脸都不想让HERO看到？  
对了，当时他是怎么解释的来着？  
他隐约记得好像是——

——“抱歉，我最近有点柳絮过敏。”被口罩遮去大半张脸的东方人说，声音透过两层布料显得闷闷的。  
沿河的柳絮纷飞如雪，他站得离阿尔弗雷德很近，因此不得不微微仰起脸来才能直视他，那双装饰着长睫毛的漂亮眼睛因此显得格外引人注目，甚至因为角度，给他一种两人正在恋爱的错觉。  
不过，阿尔弗雷德可不是个好男友，正相反，他习惯了随心所欲地支使别人，让别人满足他的要求，并且这一点在王耀面前总会变本加厉。  
好吧，从来没有人，即使是王耀也没有告诉过他，这种做法几乎跟七八岁胡闹的小男孩想要博取大人的关注的行为一模一样。一旦家长厌烦了他的游戏，把他晾在一边不理睬他，他就会气得尖声大叫，掀翻家具，打碎花盆和碗碟，把家里弄得一塌糊涂，然后坐在弄脏的地毯上大哭。当然，阿尔弗雷德不是个八岁的孩子，王耀也不是他的家长，但这并不妨碍倘若王耀会读心术，知道了就连自己戴个口罩都会让阿尔弗雷德老大不高兴，觉得受了他的冷落的话，铁定会戳着他的胸口骂他幼稚至极。  
“听到这些真令人遗憾，”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，余光瞥了一眼随行的两国官员，本来想要揽住王耀肩膀的手悻悻地收了回来，“不过，HERO还是想多问一句，你不是因为摔倒或者其他什么原因弄伤了自己，所以才把脸遮起来的吧？”  
东方人闻言瞪了他一眼，“当然不是，你脑子里在想什么？”  
“我倒觉得不无可能嘛，”阿尔弗雷德摸了摸下巴，“不如，你摘下来给我看看？”  
王耀被这家伙清奇的脑回路弄得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“你什么毛病？进屋之后我就摘了，到时候再看不就好了？”  
“不成，”阿尔弗雷德说，随后正好把他那套关于对方偷偷藏着武器装备模型的推断讲给王耀听。  
“所以，这就是原因？”  
王耀一边听一边摇头，最后甚至笑了出来，“告诉我，阿尔弗，你觉得我今天戴口罩来也是为了遮掩我的‘险恶用心’，好对你做什么人神共愤的事吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德头顶的呆毛晃了晃，“Well，”他说，“那倒也不太……”  
“不太可能，是吧？”王耀无奈地补上他没说完的部分，“认真的，你平时还是少看些你家拍的奇怪电影的好，动不动就是反派要毁灭世界——这个世界没有那么脆弱，阿尔弗雷德，也没那么多人整天想着毁灭它。”  
“那么你呢？”阿尔弗雷德不服气地反问，“在这个世界上，你又想要什么？”  
“让我的家人过上好日子，”王耀理所当然地说，“你知道的，没有战争，没有饥荒，人人都能过他们想要的生活。”  
“哦，然后再让全世界实现共/产/主/义。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
王耀笑了，“如果你想这么理解也可以。”  
“……所以，”阿尔弗雷德琢磨了一会儿，忽然又问，“你真的没有偷偷藏着那些模型？比如F-35、大黄蜂？我以为所有的男人都应该喜欢它们的。”  
“不，我没有偷偷藏着。”王耀回答道。  
在阿尔弗雷德愣住之前，东方人调皮地凑到了他的耳边，悄悄地说：“我把它们都摆在另一个房间里了。”  
“——喔！你这个坏蛋！”反应过来的年轻人大叫一声，听着王耀咯咯地笑着，他没意识到自己的眉眼也愉快地舒展开了。但随即他就发现，王耀凑得离他太近了，所以他当机立断地伸手，拉下了黑发青年挂在耳后的弹力绳。  
“嘿，它现在是我的了。”捣蛋成功的年轻人大笑道，挥了挥手里的口罩，“不错嘛，你还和以前一样好看，这下我可以放心啦。”  
王耀可不像他那么高兴，“阿尔弗雷德！”他叫道，“快点还给我！我不跟你闹着玩！”  
就这么一会儿的功夫，他的鼻头整个红起来了，眼圈也是，瞪着他的样子看起来像是马上就要哭了。尽管知道他这只是因为过敏，阿尔弗雷德还是忍不住心里颤了颤，打哈哈道，“不会吧，真有这么严重？”  
他的话音末尾被王耀的喷嚏声打断了。  
东方人一只手掩着口鼻，泛起生理性泪水的眼睛控诉地盯着他，好像在说，看到了吧？就是有这么严重。  
“好吧，呃……”阿尔弗雷德尴尬地连连摆手示意闻声围拢过来的两国官员不要惊慌，不好意思地把口罩递还给王耀，“对不起，HERO不知道……”  
王耀动作迅速地戴上口罩，理都不想理他转身就走，还不忘最后瞪他一眼，“你真无聊。”

——好吧，阿尔弗雷德想。  
他当时应该追上去，告诉他，华/盛/顿没有那么多柳絮。  
可是他随即又苦恼地发现，如果这么说的话，王耀这次生病真的有可能是上次他恶作剧惹的祸。  
他叹了口气，觉得自己活像个不慎导致妻子意外怀孕的渣男丈夫，“你真是个傻瓜蛋，阿尔弗。”  
他大概浏览了一下手里的文件，在看到不会有生命危险并且能够自行痊愈之后松了口气。可是他随即就意识到了什么，迅速翻回写着初期症状的第一页，从头到尾仔仔细细地看了两遍。  
【病情初期时，患者渴望拥抱，他人的体温能让患者进入安稳状态。这一阶段的缓解治疗关键是时时刻刻的陪伴与关心，否则患者容易陷入严重的沮丧、抑郁、焦虑，并可能伴随出现泪腺失禁的症状。】

“……上帝啊，你都做了些什么？”  
他抬起头，喃喃自语道。

穿着深蓝制服的安保人员听见动静，在门口叫了一声，“琼斯先生，您在里面吗？”  
他探头往书房里看，只看到没来得及关掉的传真机旁散落一地的雪白印纸。


	4. Chapter 4

王耀眼睁睁地看着那道门在面前关上。卧室里拉着遮光窗帘，没有开灯，那一束光从短暂地照耀在他身上到被重新隔断不过只有短短的几秒钟，而他过早地失去了身边一切能接触到的热源。  
这下他可以确定了，自己的身体确实出了什么问题。  
手指痉挛般地拽紧了被角，他用力地喘了两口气，感觉吸进肺里的空气都冷冰冰的。旗帜上的星星在他指间弯折破碎，那不是三九严寒里从深冻的河面上吹来的风，而是站在深渊上向下俯瞰，仿佛在心上破了个大口子一样洞穿的气流。  
巨大的沮丧与失落宛如海啸一般向他涌来，他试图把自己裹进被子里，像阿尔弗雷德出门之前叮嘱的那样，但是毫无来由的悲哀几乎让他喘不过气，任何多余的动作都仿佛在透支生命。他想叫一声阿尔弗雷德，可是无形的手扼住了他的咽喉，他上气不接下气地喘息着，双手止不住地颤抖，这让他再一次意识到，事情绝没有他想的那么简单。  
这不行，他对自己说。这不对劲，我得去找他，事情不该是这个样子的。

再一次地，他的耳边开始响起那种蓬松的、宛如棉花相互摩挲般的细碎声音。

他强忍着惊慌和恐惧，试图扯开堆叠在身上的被子，这个简单至极的动作让他出了一身的冷汗，当足底接触到冰凉的白蜡木地板时，他几乎因为巨大的痛苦而哽咽出声。更糟的是，他的腿使不上力气，在软倒在地上的时候他才意识到这一点。  
他跌坐在床边，喘着气，那感觉让他联想起不知多少岁月之前还是个孩子的他独自在漆黑的夜里瑟瑟发抖的样子，一样的孤独，紧张，还有对黑夜的恐惧。他有些庆幸这间屋子里只有他自己，没有第二个人会看到他这副软弱丢脸的模样。至于阿尔弗雷德呢，他想，这个混账，王八蛋，他是全世界最冷酷无情的人，可他刚刚居然还想过要相信他，甚至依赖他，他简直是傻透了，竟然会有这么愚蠢可笑的想法。他还会回来吗？他兴许永远都不会回来了，看自己出洋相能让那家伙高兴得从梦里笑醒。他再也不要见到他，永远也不要原谅他。  
王耀冰冷的指尖磕在地板的缝隙里，感觉手背一片潮湿。

这个混蛋，他到底什么时候回来？

至少，送自己回家去，不要他操心，也不行吗……

他觉得自己又出现幻听了，门外匆忙的脚步声由远及近，像梦中拉着汽笛飞驰而来的列车。不是他——他只来得及想，下一秒卧室的门就被从外面猛地推开，来人气喘吁吁，显然经历了不短的奔跑，他背着光，隐没在阴影里的蓝眼睛灼灼地望着他，那神情几乎让人错觉他在心碎。  
而他呢，他狼狈地跪坐在地上，突然的光线让他的眼泪流得更凶了。他想说你怎么回来了，他想咒骂这个人，他想恳求这个人留下，他想诉说他的离开让他多痛苦，可是最后他意识到自己一直在重复的只有一句话。  
阿尔弗雷德。他低哑的声音一遍又一遍地叫着，阿尔弗雷德。

被他呼唤的年轻国家冲过来，单膝跪在他面前，几乎手忙脚乱地将他用力揽入怀里。因为一刻不停的奔跑，他身上出了一层薄汗，裹挟着宛如世界诞生伊始而迸发的巨大热量紧实地包裹住他的身躯，嘴里喃喃地道着歉。黑发的人死死地抓着他胸前的衣服哭得浑身颤抖，他无可辩驳，只能无言地将怀里的人搂得更紧。  
“没事了，没事了，”他不断地说，在他的鬓发间落下细碎的安抚的亲吻，“对不起，我不该去那么久的，现在没事了，不会有事了。我就在这里，哪儿也不去。”  
王耀在他怀中抬起头，冰凉的手指捧着他的脸颊，有些粗暴地将对方碍事的平光镜扯掉。阿尔弗雷德的唇上尝到一个苦涩的吻，他愣了一下，随后迅速夺回了主动权，手指插进他后脑的发丝，将他更紧地扣向自己，将那些还未出口的担忧，歉疚，珍重，以及更多不能说的情感，统统融化在这个缠绵的深吻里。

只是一场病而已。  
你会痊愈。  
会变成从前的你。  
没有承诺，没有信任，也没有关系。

这是，只限于这一段时光里——  
只有你和我知道的秘密。


	5. Chapter 5

直到现在，阿尔弗雷德想起那一夜，还是觉得心有余悸。  
托他自以为是的恶劣性子的福，那天王耀的情绪完全崩溃了。吻到最后，两个人都情难自禁，最后顺理成章地滚上了床。他们把能想到的所有姿势试了个遍，王耀很少那么主动，但那晚的他完全没有顾忌节省体力。他只是偏执地渴望着阿尔弗雷德的体温，像溺水的人紧抓着唯一的浮木，直到最后体力透支之后在他的怀抱里昏迷过去。  
阿尔弗雷德一向精力充沛，但是王耀显然状态不佳，更何况年轻的英雄心里还罕见地承受着一种负疚感，免不了在动情之余感到一丝忧虑。事实上，当王耀忽然无声无息地软倒在枕头上的时候他几乎被吓坏了，甚至可笑地抖着手去试他的鼻息确认他还活着。他当然知道国家不会死，可王耀这不是也生病了吗？世界上总是不缺乏超出常理的事。  
他伸手抚了抚床上沉睡的人柔软的额发。  
那次王耀睡了足足十六个小时才醒过来。他看起来好多了，当然很有可能是因为这一回阿尔弗雷德乖得不行，任劳任怨地像一只巨型自加热布偶一样让他一直搂着。他很高兴王耀并没有怪他的意思，即使在他吞吞吐吐坦白了他患上棉块症的原因之后也是一样，顶多在听到这种病要在发展到晚期后再持续一个月才能痊愈的时候表现出了头疼。  
“现在看来，我得收回之前的话了，”王耀说，“似乎我要叨扰你的时间还长着呢。”  
他们交换了一个心照不宣的笑容。阿尔弗雷德把他揽进怀里，手指摩挲着他脖颈和腰侧的皮肤，埋头深深地吸了一口气，“你摸起来手感真好，像小动物，软绵绵的。”  
“唔，是吗？”王耀像只真正的小动物一样蹭了蹭他的颈窝，漫不经心地说，“我记得资料里说，中期的病人毛发与皮肤肌肉会变得异常柔软，看样子我的病已经快发展到中期了，谢天谢地。”  
“喂，HERO可是在真心实意地夸奖你！”阿尔弗雷德抗议。  
“我知道，我知道，”王耀轻轻地笑了两声，“我也是在真心实意地描述病情。我早一点痊愈，你也就能早一点摆脱这份苦差事，不是很好吗？”  
“……”  
阿尔弗雷德不说话了。他像个被大人一句话堵得没法回嘴的青少年一般负气地把怀里的人搂得紧紧的，下巴搁在他的发顶上。  
“既然知道，那就给HERO快点好起来。”金发青年在他头顶闷闷地说。  
王耀低低地应了一声，在他怀里闭上眼睛。

从那以后，已经过了一个星期了。  
王耀变得愈发嗜睡，常常连续十几个小时都醒不过来。这一点资料中也有提及，因此他们两人对此都有心理准备。还算得上好消息的是，他总算不用一天24小时地抱着王耀稳定他的情绪了。在他睡着的时候，阿尔弗雷德的大部分时间都用来处理堆积的工作，以及应付他那些弟弟妹妹有些过头的关心，在被问及为什么不让王耀回家休养的时候，理直气壮地回答“因为只有我能治好他”。没事的时候，他会倚在王耀床边看看漫画，听听音乐，或者偶尔和睡着的人说几句话。  
他知道这听起来很傻，好像王耀成了什么植物人一样，但其实他只是比平时更容易睡着，睡眠的时间更久，当然，也更不容易被吵醒。睡着的王耀温顺乖觉得惊人，并且就像书里写的那样，变得越来越柔软，好像他皮肤下的肌肉正在慢慢变成蓬松的棉花，变成一个真正的毛绒玩偶。  
这比喻也不太对，阿尔弗雷德想，没有玩偶能有像他这样柔软顺滑的手感，也没有一个会像他这样漂亮。不过他大概明白为什么书里建议陪护者在接触病人时要佩戴手套了，因为一旦他把手放到了他的身上，就会像抚摸到一只阳光下打滚的布偶猫一样，要花费很大的意志力才能控制自己的手堪堪离开那种温暖、绵软又丝滑的触感。

在王耀醒着的几个小时里，他们会聊聊天，谈谈彼此这一天的经历。阿尔弗雷德自不必说，他无法完全对外界的事务抛开不管，而王耀虽然大部分时间都在沉睡，但他每天都会做长长的、充满了瑰丽奇遇的梦，并且在醒来之后也能记得非常清楚。于是，阿尔弗雷德会告诉王耀他的哪个弟弟妹妹又打电话抱怨他独占了他们的大哥；亚瑟和弗朗西斯在去厕所的路上还在拌着嘴，结果双双错走进了女厕所，被伊丽莎白追着打了两层楼；有个小女孩的气球飞到公园的树上了，他像个英雄一样帮她拿了下来，得到一个甜甜的亲吻，诸如此类。  
“哦？你这么厉害吗？我还以为你会从树上摔下来，摔得鼻青脸肿。”王耀笑着说。  
英雄果然跳起来反对，“HERO的爬树技能是第一流的！没见过HERO爬树真是你的损失。我当时爬那棵树只用了十秒钟，兴许十秒都还不到呢！她都要崇拜死我了——你知道，在她需要帮助的时候，我就像超人那样出现啦。我敢打包票，你可很难再找到第二个像HERO这样身手矫捷又灵活的人了，换了布拉金斯基那种笨蛋，一定刚抱上树干就会被他那傻瓜一样的长大衣绊个跟头……”  
事实上他见过阿尔弗雷德爬树，而且不止一次，但在他滔滔不绝的时候王耀就不再打断他了。与从前会议上的针锋相对不同，王耀似乎觉得这些日常生活中的小毛病实在无伤大雅，由此对他的孩子气表现出惊人的耐心和纵容。在他讲述的时候，王耀会安静地听，在他故作委屈地控诉他的弟妹时摸摸他的头顶，在他讲到其他人的糗事时和他一起哈哈大笑。如果他回来时带来一些王耀的家人托他转交的小礼物，那是更好不过，王耀会非常明显地表现出喜悦，眼睛笑得眯成两湾月牙。如果是吃的，十有八九就会进了他的肚子，王耀在这种时候总是很大方。

而他则会给阿尔弗雷德讲述那些奇妙的梦境。在梦里，他看见鲸鱼在雨雾里腾空而起，天青色的薄暮笼罩在大海上空；他看见散发着白光的菌类在森林里撑起洁白圆润的小伞，飘洒下的孢子变成荧光的蝴蝶；他看见灯火通明的街道上空挂满鲜艳的红伞，巨大的金鱼在空中寂静地游动；他看见古老的图书馆里一本有魔法的旧书，画满神秘的符咒，据说只要把咒语画在纸上烧成灰，再溶解在泪水里喝下去，就能够长生不老；他看见千年的古树在大火中倾塌，巴掌大小的地精成群地在燃烧的森林里奔逃；他看见海洋深处黑玉般的辽阔湖泊，亘古以来连一丝涟漪都不曾泛起，漆黑的湖水之上，偶尔活动的海洋生物宛如夜空上点点的繁星；他看见雪白的狐仙在皎洁的月光下变成人形，赤裸的胴体是那样修长而完美，却不会让人产生一丝一毫的邪念，她们是丛林里司掌智慧的山神。  
“听起来棒极了，你应该把这些拍成电影。”阿尔弗雷德把自己也塞进被窝，顺手将王耀抱进怀里，埋在他脖颈间深吸了一口气。  
“有你在这儿真好。”他喃喃地说。  
“按理说，我该回答你‘我也是，有你真好’的，”王耀板起脸来，“但是鉴于琼斯先生你的手在不老实，我决定自己留着这句话了。”  
阿尔弗雷德毫无悔过之心，甚至得寸进尺地调侃道：“这可不怪我，耀，是你现在太软绵绵，你的手感简直好极了。HERO一不小心就可能把你弄坏了，那可怎么办？”

王耀在他胸口低笑，“还能怎么办？把我缝好，按价赔偿。”

阿尔弗雷德也笑了，伸手托起他的脸颊和他接吻。王耀的嘴唇原本就很柔软，现在更像是含在他口中的一块棉花糖，轻盈又甜美。不，该说他整个人都像一块棉花糖了，在阿尔弗雷德顺势将他压在身下的时候，他几乎有那么一个瞬间想把他整个人吞到肚子里。

“喂，耀……”  
他的嗓音因为情/欲而变得沙哑了，但却没有得到任何回应。

……不会吧？

刚刚被撩得火起的世界英雄瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地发现身下的人正发出均匀的呼吸声。

棉块症中期病人的最大特征：嗜睡。


End file.
